Diosa del Cobre
by Makoto Black
Summary: Padma y Lavender tienen mucho más en común que sólo haber salido con Ron Weasley alguna vez...


_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK, acá de mi cabeza nada más salió la situación en que están metidas.**_

 _ **La canción es de Ana Torroja, se llama Diosa del Cobre y pues nada más es para ambientación.**_

* * *

-¿Edad?

-Veintiuno. -Luna miraba el lugar, vestida de rosa, aretes de corcho y sombrero de alas anchas con bordados; todo era algarabía, las que recién llegaban abrazaban a las que ya se paseaban por el lobby en traje de baño y pareo, Pansy bebía margaritas al lado de Millicent y Astoria, mientras del otro lado del lugar, Hermione, Lavender y Pavarti miraban el menú del restaurante; la idea no había sido mala, por el contrario, era lo mejor que se le había podido ocurrir a McGonagall y el resto de las profesoras para festejar el día de la bruja: una reunión de ex alumnas.

Ya los pasillos se veían poblados de chicas que aplaudían y se besaban las mejillas, ya las albercas se llenaban de azules, amarillas, rojas y verdes, todas conviviendo como nunca y eso, era también una muestra de que el mundo mágico era otro; todo el hotel para las chicas, sólo para ellas y nada más; esta era la noche de mujeres y todo era risas y baile.

Y en medio de la danza de la llegada y la recepción, Padma se paseaba, lentes oscuros y traje de baño negro, buscando alguien con quien conversar, una cara amiga, una ex compañera de dormitorio; en el comedor, sentadas alrededor de una fuente de frutas, su hermana y las demás Gryffindors reían a pierna suelta recordando cosas de Colegio.

-¿Recuerdan cuando Romilda se cayó afuera de Pociones? -Preguntó Pavarti y Hanna Abbot que estaba en otra mesa se metió en la conversación.

-Se le vio hasta lo que no era piel. -Murmuró al oído de Hermione que no recordaba nada porque nunca lo había visto.

-¿Tanto así? -Interrogó incrédula y las risas le dijeron que así había sido.

-Tengan cuidado, que la vi en la alberca y puede oír. -Padma se sentó al lado de Lavender sin mirarla, poniendo atención a Ginny que charlaba con Luna del otro lado de la mesa, distraídas en mirar una piña con ojos de fresas y boca de coco.

-No estamos diciendo nada que no sea cierto. -Refutó su hermana riendo casi hasta el sofoco, cuando Lavender se le quedó viendo y sonrió.

-No luces contenta, ¿qué pasa? -Preguntó aprovechando que ya las otras se iban por otra rama de conversación.

-No he podido dar con una sola de mis compañeras. -Murmuró mientras se llevaba una piña colada a los labios.

-No te preocupes, ya aparecerán… mientras charla conmigo, que no soy tan aburrida. -Dijo empujándola con su hombro, Padma rió y empezaron a hablar.

Todo parecía ser hermoso esa tarde, la comida sabrosa, el calor el idóneo, la música y la fiesta a la orden del día y entre tanta belleza del paisaje y corporal de las chicas, Padma y Lavender se enfrascaron en una conversación en la que ya nadie pudo inmiscuirse; la siguieron en la alberca cuando se decidieron a ir a darse un chapuzón y entre el juego de pelota en que Luna salió victoriosa por golpear a todas sin excepción; caída la tarde, la risa se les volvió vestido y maquillaje. En el cielo estrellado de ese día perfecto, todas se reunieron entorno al comedor, donde las profesoras darían ese discurso indiscutible de femineidad y encanto; ahí, sentadas una al lado de la otra, riendo a medias porque el silencio de la noche empezaba a caer encima, Padma se volvió a Lavender mientras Sprout hablaba y preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Y sales con alguien? -Murmuró, a lo que Lavender negó apenas, tenía en los labios una sudorosa botella de cerveza.

-No… hace tiempo que dejé de intentarlo, creo que desde lo de Ron. -Dijo suave, porque Hermione estaba sentada a pocos lugares y Luna tenía un excelente oído, además de un extraño gusto por meterse en otras conversaciones.

-Es cierto, fueron novios… lo olvidé. -Padma aplaudió con el resto de las alumnas y moviendo el cuerpo de lado a lado al ritmo de la música de fondo, miró a McGonagall que llegaba al centro del escenario, enfundada en una túnica playera de tono verdoso; ante el silencio que amenazaba con sacarla del limbo en que ya había entrado con Lavender y alentada por las cervezas que llevaba encima, atinó a decir. -Yo también salí con Ron una vez. -Lavender frunció el ceño y se volvió con interés.

-¿Con Ron? -Preguntó algo sorprendida, no lo recordaba.

-Sí, fui con él al Baile de Navidad, durante el Torneo. -Dijo asintiendo mientras su mano, más rápida que su vista, tomaba la cerveza de la mesa y se la llevaba a la boca; Lavender asintió y una sensación rara le abordó.

-¿Y todavía te interesa? -Una sonrisa extraña le llenó la boca y Padma se fijó que tenía los dientes frontales parejos, aunque poco constantes en su tono perlado.

-¿Ron?... -Carcajeó haciendo que Ginny le mirara, McGonagall todavía no terminaba de hablar y eran pocas las que le ponían atención. -… sinceramente no.

-Entonces, tampoco sales con alguien. -Murmuró la castaña como no queriendo.

-No, curiosamente, desde lo de Ron. -Padma sacudía los brazos acometida por una risa infantil y Lavender le imitó inclinándose hasta ella, con la cerveza en la mano y los ojos cerrados.

-¡Qué comience el baile! -Gritó McGonagall como cierre a su discurso y todas abandonaron las mesas para sumergirse en la pista, aplaudiendo y carcajeando.

 ** _Rostro de arena y sol en la noche…_**

Estaba parada junto a Luna y movían las dos las manos, con un meneo de caderas impregnado de sensualidad, los cabellos castaños cayendo por su cuerpo delgado enfundado en el traje de baño rojo y el pareo negro, mientras sus ojos marrones buscaban los de ella del otro lado del círculo que habían formado; Padma le miró al fin y la sonrisa les salió natural. Tenía la piel del color de la arena del desierto y le dio por creerla más hindú de lo que tal vez era, porque en los brillos cobrizos que le daban las luces del lugar a su piel, parecía desvanecerse la noche como luz insinuada.

Y mientras ella bailaba al lado de una Hermione torpe en movimientos, Luna a su lado fluida y locuaz, le daba la impresión de que sobresalía de todas, Lavender resplandecía en medio de su melena castaña con un encanto condenado y a su vez, para la castaña, Padma era un dejo de oscuridad en medio de tanta luz, morena de cabellos negros trenzados y suavidad melodiosa, como llevada por los bongós, provocándole calosfríos.

Era el hechizo de una noche de festejos, las sonrisas de todas alrededor como estrellas decorando la existencia de la luna; Luna misma empujando a Padma para que bailara al centro de la pista, mientras Hermione la empujaba a ella. Instante de coincidencia, donde los cuerpos de las dos se mezclaron en el son jactancioso de una noche de mujeres, debilidad, belleza y son. Entre los cantos y las manos levantadas, los giros de sensualidad, los movimientos de alegría, las dos al centro de la pista que se miraban, reían y sentían; dos cuerpos, uno claro y otro oscuro, uno alto, el otro bajo, Lavender que sonreía como nunca antes le habían dado ganas y Padma con el corazón saliéndosele por la boca, la canción estaba a la mitad y las ganas de bailar no se apagaban todavía. La oscuridad de la pista que favorece el roce y la cercanía de otras diez mujeres que provoca la unión de los otros dos en medio de todas; manos entrelazadas y sudores que se funden, no es uno, ni son dos, es el sudor de todo el mundo que se junta como savia de la fiesta.

 ** _Risa de cascabel…_**

El nuevo roce en la fila del baile, cuando ya una está espalda con pecho de la otra, mientras Padma le mira la oreja derecha a Lavender y le da por reírse pegada a su cuello, porque no le alcanza la cabeza para decirle lo feliz que está; la castaña que siente esa risa como una brisa fresca, marítima y encantadora que le obliga a darse vuelta y a avanzar de espaldas, sin importarle ya si Luna mira, aunque esté a pocos pasos y la sonrisa que les lanza sea más de comprensión y de aliento que de reprobación. Y la risa de Lavender que ahora estalla cuando se ordena ir en sentido contrario y a Padma le da por darse vuelta y andar hacia atrás, para poderle ver los ojos, tomarle las manos en la oscuridad de la caverna del baile y las dos sometidas al encanto de una noche playera, de las diosas de la felicidad y el amor.

 ** _Boca de azafrán con sabor a almendras…_**

Aprovechándose del ritmo, de la música que las empapa, han dejado que sus corazones corran como caballos desbocados, se han desbarrancado directo al amor y ahora son bongós que suenan en el fondo de la pista, dos bongós maravillosos que las hacen doblar las rodillas y mover las caderas al ritmo de la otra; el grupo de bailarinas se compacta y ahora todo es brazos, piernas y caderas que se mezclan y entre la masa de mujeres entregadas, les es más posible mirarse. Son ojos que miran boca, y boca que llama ojos; cuando nadie puede detenerlas en el zarandeo del baile, se hunden en el beso, y el sabor de cerveza se ausenta para dejar sólo presencia de almendras que se desnudan en el baile de una noche de ex alumnas, como se desnudan con los ojos dos de ellas, con nada o muy poco en común.

La risa vuelve a estallar, es travesura y asedio, mientras hombro con hombro se unen un rato al baile de las demás, sólo para darse el tiempo de respirar lejanas y probar mejor el sabor que se ha quedado en la lengua; la mano tomada, los dedos entrelazados porque no se vayan a perder en la multitud que ahora que las ve tomadas se porta indiscreta. Y los ojos de la hermana que escrutan e interpretan y los ojos de la amiga que analizan, pero nada importa, los dedos se sienten y la sonrisa se ha cultivado como perla imprescindible. Vuelven a mirarse ávidas, a sonreírse y entre el humo y las luces de neón se pierden y es un roce de caderas, de cintura, y pecho y espalda se han vuelto uno; es amor en cuerpo y alma. Más danza y música que nada.

De pronto Padma que anhela el abrazo, corre desesperada buscando el consuelo a una risa espontánea, Lavender besa la frente humedecida en sal marítima y es como probar el jugo de una fruta resbalando por el tarro, es como embriagarse en un instante; una visión de las dos a solas a la orilla del mar. Visión de encuentro en que los labios son uno y entre la danza del cuerpo se filtra el océano que se vuelve manta y la arena bajo las dos tomando papel de cama, mala actriz demasiado áspera para hacerla bien de sábana; pero qué más da el lugar si se tienen para consolarse del frío, del calor o lo demás, cada una con su aroma, esencia de canela proveniente de distinta región.

 ** _Muchacha de maíz, coco y miel…_**

Se han conquistado la una a la otra y lo que antes era apenas asomo de amistad, ahora se convierte en un tratado de amorosa entrega, en medio de la pista se firman todos los acuerdos pertinentes y ya nada está pendiente; en la unión de las demás ex alumnas queda el registro de lo que están viviendo y aunque comen ansias para lanzarse al abismo de la otra, se aguantan aferradas al sonido del bongó, del teclado, la guitarra y las risas. Aún quedan horas para el amanecer y que sean benditas las estrellas que todavía les quedan; una muchacha de amanecer enmielado y la otra chica de maíz con cabellera de noche.

 ** _Y en la cintura una danza de manantial…_**

La risa se desata cuando se toman por la cintura y la multitud se va disminuyendo, como baja la marea; pero las dos con la misma energía que al principio, es que las llena de vida el amor y el alborozo; se han descubierto reflejadas en los ojos de la otra y ahora no pueden dejar ir ese encanto desarticulador de excusas, se toman de las manos y se entregan al baile una vez más, esperando que todo ahora sea hermoso y que el amor que tanto se promete, llegue entero y llegue firme.

 ** _De sándalo su perfume, rito de amor…_**

Casi ha desaparecido la compañía y la música se ha transformado en un sacudimiento de instrumentos y en un colapsar de sonrisas; se quedan solas en medio de la noche, impregnadas de suspiros mirándose a los ojos, por temor a que con todo que se apaga se les termine el rito que parecía haberlas guiado al paraíso entre el goce de una danza.

 ** _Pa'que no te falte el amor…_**

-Debería durar la música eternamente. -Comentó Padma cuando volvían a las habitaciones, frotándose los brazos con las manos a falta de algo que echarse en los hombros.

-Podría durar. -Murmuró Lavender deteniéndose y Padma se volvió para mirarla, estaba parada a pocos pasos mirando al cielo, donde la luna ya muy alta parecía despedirse por ese día.

-¿Podría? -Preguntó Padma con un cierto sonrojo que hizo a Lavender sonreír.

-Tú y yo tenemos ahora mucho más en común que sólo haber salido una vez con Ron, ¿no crees? -Preguntó sonriendo de lado, Padma le tendió la mano.

-Mucho más en común que haber salido con Ron. -Admitió y cuando entraron al pasillo, se tiró sobre Lavender que le quitó el frío, mientras ella le llenaba otra vez la boca de sabor a almendras; esa noche la música les volvió al cuerpo y en la entrega de esa danza, lo que pensaran las demás, poco importaba.

Todo era ahora un canto de amor que ellas bailaban y como lo bailan ellas…

 **… _lo voy a bailar._**

* * *

 _Comentarios y críticas, recibidos siempre con mucha alegría :P_


End file.
